


On A Thursday Afternoon

by j_gabrielle



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Because I love my babes and I can't lie, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have their first kiss on a rainy Thursday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Thursday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> For Thraen. Who I miss very much.

Scorpius moves past his crush for Rose on a mundane Thursday afternoon. Albus can't remember what they'd been doing up to The Moment, only that they were sprawled out on his bed like they always do. He has the memory of Scorpius' warm lips on his, the way he laughs in between breaths. Albus knows that at some point, he asks about Rose because the last thing he wants to do is get in the middle of his best friend's happiness. 

Scorpius cards his fingers through Albus' hair then. Smiling at him when he says, "I love Rose and I think I always will. But I love you in a different way. I love you in the way that I would change the world for you."

"Which you have."

"Which I have." Scorpius agrees, ducking his head. Albus reaches for him, drawing him back for a kiss. 

"So is this a thing now? Are we making this a thing?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Albus grins, heart drumming a beat in time to the rain outside. "Yes." He whispers into the eager slide of their mouths.

It is a few happy moments before they part, happy to waste the rest of the afternoon away next to each other. "Do you think our fathers will have a fit over this?" Albus asks with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Oh, I think my father has always known." Scorpius laughs.


End file.
